Try Again
by bythetongue
Summary: Jealousy. Rage. Love...? No, Sesshoumaru is not capable of such things. But, when jealousy and rage overpower all of his other senses, will a new one arrive in its place?


M for sexual situations, probably not consensual, some violence and explicitness. I do not own the rights to Inuyasha or its characters, and no money was made off this story.

_Damnit_.

Silver hair, flanked by the gossamer moonlight twisted about in the wind's rage. A heavy rain had just lifted, leaving tiny droplets along the demon's face. His determined eyes flashed crimson for just one moment as his emotions raged, only to be recaptured again- he sniffed the air to be sure no one had seen.

A growl ripped through the serene atmosphere. _Why does he have to be the lucky one? He practically has a mate already, and what do I have? A cold, lonely castle and an even colder bed. I'm the older one, I'm supposed to be the superior…_ An even louder rumble reverberated through the forest as the infuriated man took his anger out on the ground below him when his walking slowly turned to running and a plan formed in his insensible mind. Fangs, bright and shining emerged from his snarled lips and slowly filled with venom.

_I'll take what he has and make it mine… then _he_ will be without a mate, and my bed won't be such a horrible reminder of what must be done…_ It seemed to work, in his mind. He set out in course for the small hut nearby, sure that Inuyasha and his friends would be there. _Soon..._

Crackling filled the air along with a small a small source of heat, smoke escaping through a small hole in the ceiling above. Blankets and pillows lined each side of the hut's walls, most of which from a time any of them had yet to see. All except for one girl, now lying on the hard floor with a heavy blanket balanced atop her. All was silent in the room except for the crackling; it acted as a source of not only light, but of comfort as well. Soon, the blissful quiet was disturbed by a rustling sound that somehow woke all in the room. "I smell something…"

The voice was like a huge bell being rung in the earliest hours of the morning. In an instant the room was alive, with voices sounding off and attire being packed. "What is it?" was the one voice that came through all the others. Small and distinctively feminine, it could have only been Kagome.

"It's Sesshoumaru… and he's approaching fast," was the only response from the half demon that the team needed before shaking the sleep from their eyes and practically sprinting outdoors. A hideous growl wrenched through the surrounding forest, and the team had no place to hide. As their heads all combined into one, in unison half the group asked, "Where is he?"

Suddenly, all too quick a large rock was thrown from the midst of the forest and collided with Inuyasha's head. He fell into the awaiting demon hunter's arms, only to be dropped once she realized the severity of the situation. Blood began to flow out of the deep gash, but no one wanted to worry at the time. All that was left were three humans and a young fox demon, still too small to do any damage. They awaited their fate, each one of them cursing the gods while also asking for the strength and luck to survive. When the demon finally approached, eyes gleaming and fury rolling off him in waves, the team was frozen in their very own feet. Even the monk, always cool and calm, had a look of horror upon his handsome face as his mind slipped past the only weapon he had in his hand. Kagome slowly swiveled her eyes around, realizing that any kind of movement would provoke Sesshoumaru until he was driven off the edge. Her weapons forgotten in the excitement of the moment, they were truly defenseless.

And so, the stage was set; Sesshoumaru, breathing heavily, watched his opponents with an unblinking eye. The gang, or what was left of it since Inuyasha was knocked out, calculated what moves would create the best scenario. After what seemed like a few hours, but was truly less than a minute, Sesshoumaru let loose yet another fierce, rage-filled yell that would be heard for miles around. Racing at a breakneck speed, Sesshoumaru roughly grabbed the young priestess and threw her over his broad unarmored shoulder. But when he was about to leave, he changed his mind and swiped a bony hand across the monk's face. His claws were also filled with venom, sending Miroku writhing on the ground. Satisfied, Sesshoumaru rushed past them and into the forest. A few moments later, a blood-curdling scream was heard around the area. Finally coming to her senses, Sango fell to Inuyasha and Miroku's side and patted them until she were sure they were knocked out cold. The kit was silently crying for his lost mama inside the hut, cradling her blanket like it would somehow bring her back. They both turned their heads in the direction that their friend had faded off into, tears in their eyes, fully knowing that they could do nothing.

Even though the scream that ripped through Kagome's throat could have been deafening, it didn't make the demon holding her falter in the slightest. Frantically trying to look about, she soon realized exactly _who_ was holding her. Whipping her head around to be sure, she was instantly regretful of it when the air racing towards her make her eyes burn and neck almost break. Trying her best to relax (and failing miserably), she thought of the circumstance. It was hard, though, since her captor's oddly soft silver hair was flowing just to the left of her, making Kagome remember exactly where she was. Deciding to brave the wind again, she yelled against the current, "Where are you taking me?"

She was rewarded with a menacing growl and a glare to match, and she took it as her cue to stop talking. She hung there, and soon became very aware of Sesshoumaru's hand on the back of her knees. Even more fear settled in the pit of her stomach as images of what he might do invaded her mind, causing her to almost choke and vomit. There was a slight shift in the atmosphere; a heavier, darker feel; that made Kagome shudder. Still sensing the man's rage, she lie still as possible and hoped he would simply drop her off in a mountainous cave somewhere.

Suddenly, a sharp jab on her thigh made her gasp. She realized they were moving at a much slower pace, and that the world had begun to spin. She wondered what had hit her for but a moment before blacking out completely.

Feeling his prize go completely limp in his hold, Sesshoumaru retracted his fangs from the expanse of thigh with a low snarl. He let a few more drips of wine colored liquid ooze across the wound before it sealed up. The atmosphere had turned to feel more like home, and as he sped back up he started to see a massive castle looming in the distance. Cracking and crumbling on the top of a hill, it looked like a place of nightmares. But, as Sesshoumaru often pointed out, even monsters need homes.

Reaching the heavy wood doors, he crashed inside and raced to his bed. She felt like but a feather now, and the peculiar stares he received from Rin and Jaken went unnoticed. Hall after hall, up and down stairs, the trip to his room felt more like a journey. Roars kept escaping his mouth until the small girl in the household had to cover her little ears from the noise, huddled in the far chambers opposite him. She was trembling, and tears were threatening to spill out of her tightly clenched lids. The toad demon patted her shoulder sympathetically, but made no other move to reassure the girl. He was just as scared as she was. When another howl spilled into the room, the girl let out a small scream of her own and huddled into herself even farther. Sitting in a corner, she still felt vulnerable and alone. Jaken let one small tear trickle down his face when he thought about what would happen if his master were to stay like this for longer than a few hours.

Frustrated huffs broke through the insanely quiet atmosphere as a door was broken down and a limp body was thrown on a huge soft mattress. This place used to be such a damning space… but after today…

Pressure began to build inside the huge demon's head. He preoccupied himself by swiftly removing his obi and haori. Once he was completely free of the restraints, he leapt up onto the perfectly made and perfumed bed. The beauty under him was still deeply asleep, and his claws subconsciously worked under her shirt to cup one luscious globe. A shudder rippled through his spine when his fingers made contact with the reddened nub placed directly in the middle, circling it over and over until he could not refuse pulling the shirt all the way up her chest and suckling on it hard. Once he was done with the task, gasping hard he slid her panties aside and started to rub her damp slit with one digit. He stopped for but a moment to sniff her and was pleased to find that his brother hadn't the guts yet to make her fully his. The grin set on his face stayed when he thrust his incredibly hardened member into her sheath.

Sesshoumaru let out a hissed breath as another tremble proceeded down his arms and through his legs. Feeling the tight passage on him, covering him completely, he thrust savagely as the monster within took over. On his palms just above her petite human form, his eyes clenched tight when the pressure flooded through his head. Pillows and blankets were thrown off the space in a mad attempt to get as close as possible to the female. In a matter of minutes, overwhelming endorphins rushed through his mind and he collapsed on top of his prize. As he was falling, his fangs- pulsing and deadly- sank into the groove where her shoulder met her neck. Skin to skin, still buried inside of her, he let a rumbling purr escape before falling into unconsciousness as deep as the one under him.

Thank you for reading. Reviews welcome.


End file.
